


REYvenge

by KyloWithAZukoArc



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Revenge, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloWithAZukoArc/pseuds/KyloWithAZukoArc
Summary: Prelude up to DARK REYLO. Kylo is forced out of the First Order, and Rey catches up with him. He has some interesting information about her parents that will lead her on a quest for revenge. And Kylo will help every step of the way.SMUT in the last chapter.COMPELTED.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FINISHED 8/30/2020

Kylo’s grip was waning. 

After the fiasco at Crait, he heard the whispers behind his back, that which echoed throughout the First Order. It came from no one source; everyone was thinking it: that Kylo was unhinged. A terrible leader. Distracted. Incomplete in his training. Too involved in personal affairs. He’d cost them the victory. Now the Resistance ran free, right when they were in their grasp. He failed. Nothing like Snoke. 

Snoke? Did Rey really kill Snoke? And the guards? Alone? 

Kylo could feel his army turning on him. He made examples where he could, to reinstate fear, but it wasn’t enough. In fact, it only made them hate him more.

Even sitting alone in his room, he could feel the outside turmoil of the First Order. The rumors and twistings. He was devising what new ways he could arrest their obedience, when she appeared. 

She always appeared at the worst fucking times. 

“What do you want,” he spat, not even looking at her. 

He could sense her behind him. But he didn’t feel her eyes. She must also be looking away. 

“This isn’t me” he would hear behind him. “And you know it. Why even ask.”

He had been holding his head in his hands. He rubbed his face. 

“Snoke is dead,” he would say, “Our minds shouldn’t be connected. How are you even here?”

“How should I know,” she scraped back, “Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to be the teacher?”

“Fuck off,” he would say.

“Gladly,” she replied. 

But she was still there. 

So they just ignored each other, until the connection finally cut. 

-

It was the middle of the night cycle. The same night. He tossed and turned. Until he looked over. And there she was again. Beside him. 

She looked up to him, too. Apparently unable to sleep as well. If he wanted to, he could reach other and touch her. She flipped over and sighed in discontent. 

“Why didn’t you take my hand,” he would ask again, to the ceiling. “You wanted to.”

She was silent. Until she wasn’t -

“You were supposed to turn,” she cut back. “I thought you had. But you didn’t. Not really.”

“ _You_ were supposed to turn,” he shot to her. He couldn’t stand being close anymore; he walked up and out of his bed. She didn’t stir. He only stared out the window. The endless expanse of stars. 

Until it hit him.

Intent. Ill intent. It pervaded the air. Kylo quickly spun around and started packing his bags.

This unusual activity made Rey glance over to him. His heartbeat ticked in her own. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“It’s nothing,” he replied. But adrenaline spread in his being; it was secondhand to her own emotions right now. 

“Why are you panicking?”

The air was thick with killing purpose. They would strike soon; he would have to act fast.

“I’m leaving.”

“Why?”

He cut his lightsaber on. Its red colored the darkened room. There was a knock at the door. 

She sat up entirely now. His things were strapped around his back and shoulders. His blade hissed and sizzled with rage.

“Ben,” she called. 

And the door opened. 

Blasters fired through the air, dozens of them. Ben batted away what he could and froze others. But they kept coming. 

There would be too many. More and more troops kept flooding the hallways.

So Rey helped pushed them back. 

Surging her energy through him, they both thrust the waves of Stormtroopers to the ground. He looked back to her for just a brief moment, but there was no time to truly process things. 

“Go,” she said. And disappeared. 

-

No matter how many he struck down, there were always more to replace them. They just wouldn’t stop. 

So Kylo took his sword to place at Hux’s throat. 

“This is your doing,” Kylo stated, “Call them off.”

“They hate you regardless,” Hux’s poison dripped from his lips, “Your time is done.”

“They can’t lose a third chain down. It would be chaos. Call them off.” 

Hux’s brow twitched. The burning kyber energy grazed his flesh. “Arms down!” he yelled. 

And The First Order laid down their weapons. 

Kylo ordered, “Prepare me a ship.”

-

Rey finally saw him again. 

“You’re alive,” the relief fell from her lips.

“Mostly.”

Kylo was definitely scratched up, even more so than how she’d left him on Starkiller. She dropped to his side where he sat exhausted on the ground. 

“Do you have any bacta?” she asked.

“Some... I should save it.”

“Use a little at least. You’ll get infected.”

“Why do you care?”

Her brows knit together. “It’s not like I want you dead.”

“The Resistance does. You’re with them.”

“Leia doesn’t.”

“Leia’s alive?”

“Yes.”

He didn’t answer that, but Rey could tell a sense of tension release from him. He moved to to clean his wounds. So she continued:

“They have a bounty on you now.”

He laughed darkly, dabbing his blaster burns with healing spray. How quickly things had changed. 

She suggested: “You should have left with me when you had the chance.”

“You didn’t offer.”

“Yes, I did. I said we needed to help the Resistance.”

“Not the same.”

“It’s basically what you asked of me. To do something for you.”

“I offered you everything I had.”

“You just wanted me for my power. As an apprentice, and to rule together. You didn’t want...”

“But I did.”

They sat in silence. She burned beneath her skin.

“Where are you?” she changed the subject.

“Why? So you can get the bounty?”

“Of course not.” 

He glared at her in response. 

She clarified: “I was just concerned.”

“Some planet in the Outer Rim.” He winced at his cuts. 

“Really...?” Her hands shifted. “So am I.”

He blew air out his nose. She took the bacta and sanitizing cloth from him.

“Close your eyes,” she said.

He looked into hers. Then acquiesced.

She wiped the blood off his face first.

“I... did want to take your hand,” she confessed. His breath hitched. “Ben’s hand.”

She gingerly washed his wounds. But she couldn’t stop staring at the one she had given him. Using her finger, she traced it. 

“I’m sorry... for this.”

Her bare touch left electricity down his cheek. He placed his hand on hers.

“I’m not,” he finally replied.

She was so close to his face. She gathered herself and sprayed the bacta. 

And then it fell to the earth. She was gone again. 

-

Kylo was raging. 

His lightsaber cut through every tree before him. He downed woods that were hundreds of years old with single strikes. Some fire caught even on the inside of green trunks. He was screaming. No one was around to see it. 

He was alone.

In no time at all he had gone from Master of the Knights of Ren, Commander of the First Order, to Supreme Leader, to the most wanted and hated man in the galaxy. 

How long would it be until the First Order found him? Until a bounty hunter found him? Until the Resistance found him? 

He had nothing now. Just a ship (with no more fuel) and his blade, a few rations, and a few change of clothes. And no one. 

Luke was gone, with one final insult. And Han died for nothing. Kylo had killed him for nothing. It was supposed to be a test of his loyalty, and when the came time it didn’t hesitate, and when it happened it split his spirit to the bone. And now it didn’t matter. He killed his father for nothing.

The Resistance hated his guts. No matter what Rey said, he could never go back to them. He could never look his mother in the face again. Not after taking Han. Not after his forces shot up the command station and tried to kill her. 

There was no where left to turn. No one left for him.

“I told you before” he heard Rey’s voice through the trees, “You’re not alone.”

He spun about face to see her standing in the new clearing. Unafraid. 

“I have nothing,” he cursed, gripping his blade of light tight. 

“You have me. And didn’t you say I wasn’t nothing?”

Kylo met her eyes, but could not muster any kind of positive expression. Rey relented to say, “But yeah... you have... lost a lot. That I understand.”

“I should have come back with you and Han. I wish I...”

“Me too. But shoulda-woulda-coulda," she bit her cheek. "And here we are now. We’ll deal with the now.”

“Why are you so incessant on helping me? I’ve done nothing but hurt you.”

“You say that like you don’t want help.”

“No, it’s just... you have every reason to hate me. So why...”

She looked up. “I do hate you a little.”

He laughed. 

“But do... Do you think it’s the bond?”

“What?”

“I think... when we entered each other’s minds... back at the interrogation chair... something awoke in me then. In us. I felt a connection.”

“I felt it too.”

She smiled. “I don’t know... maybe it’s that, then. I just. I feel very tethered to you, okay? That’s all I got.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. She cared. And no one cared. Not really. But she wasn’t staying because of fear. She didn’t fear him. 

She took another step forward, but before she could speak again, the Force cut out.

-

“Where are you going now?” she would ask him upon their next rendezvous. Ben was trouncing through the forest, gathering firewood. 

“Nowhere now.”

“You should keep moving. Staying in one place is too dangerous, even in the Outer Rim.”

“I can’t. No fuel left.”

“You’re... a sitting duck.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“Well what if I...”

“What if you what?”

She rung her hands together. She’d been following him as he hacked and slashed the logs for the night. She continued:

“I’m on a recruiting mission right now for the Resistance. I can go pretty much anywhere I want. I could... pick you up...”

“Then what?”

“I... don’t know. It’s just a half formed idea.”

He looked at her meaningfully.

“You’d just be putting yourself in danger.”

“I can at least bring you supplies. Gas.”

He chuckled. “Can’t help but think this is for the bounty.”

“You really think that?”

He felt no deception in her. And even without the scanning, he knew her well.

“No, of course not.”

-

Two days later, she found him. Her heart pounded the whole way.

He watched from the shadows as her mini-craft landed in the clearing (how helpful it had turned out to be). Her breath jutted when she spotted him through the brush. She gathered her collection.

Exiting the ship, she carried for him spare clothes, food, tools, a tent - everything he might need. She’d been thorough. Maybe too thorough. She’d cut into her own funds for it. But she’d never let him know how much she spent.

She swallowed, locking eyes with him as she travelled down the bank. 

“Hey...,” she would greet. 

“Rey,” he would say. 

They stood there for a minute before he helped to grab the bags. 

“Thank you... for this.”

“Yeah, uh, no problem. The spare fuel is in the back. We can grab it too.”

Gearing up the fuel rods without an official station proved difficult. But between the two of them, and his expertise on his ship, and her deft fingers from scavenging, and their strength to life objects by the Force, they were able to figure it out relatively quickly.

She’d been with him for about an hour now at this point. No words passed between them that held any emotion. The only indicators were their flutters through the bond and stolen glances. But they were all business.

“That should get you to another system at least," she surveyed. "Do you need any tune ups? I brought...”

“No, it was up to spec when I left.”

“Okay. Well in the future if you need them, here are...”

“Rey.”

And she stopped talking.

His face was knit in some unplaceable emotion. An apology? Fear? Sadness? Hurt? Grief? Humility? Sweetness? Longing?

Her legs were trembling. He took a step forward. She dropped the driver she’d been using. He came even closer. Until his hands were beside her head against his ship. He dwarfed her. She’d never felt so small, yet so seen. 

He looked down to the forest floor. “I’m sorry,” he said to her, unable to meet her gaze. “You should... you should go now. Every minute you spend with me is another minute you’re in-"

And she kissed him. 

She kissed him stupid. 

-

“There’s more,” he told her, hours later, as they lied beside each other, skin to skin. “There’s more to the story about your parents."

Her heart nearly stopped. “What do you mean?”

“The reason they are dead... is because they were killed.”

“What?”

“They were killed on Jakku.”

“Jakku? But I saw them leave. They took off on a ship and never came back.”

“Well. Apparently they did at some point.”

“No...” Her grab on his arm tightened. Her entire body tensed. “You saw all of this in the vision?”

“I did. I saw their faces. They were coming back for you. But they were stopped.”

“Who killed them?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you.”

She raised herself over him, deadly seriousness entrenched her being. “Who killed them, Kylo?”

His lips parted. 

“His name is Unkar Plutt.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wants to find the real truth about what happened to her parents, but accepting help has never been easy for her, even it is from Kylo. Especially if it is from Kylo.

“Where are you going?” he asked her. 

“Where do you think,” Rey quickly threw on her tunic, “Back to Jakku.”

Ben could feeling the swirling edge of darkness in her.

“Need help?”

She spun around to face him. 

“What do you mean?”

“I know Unkar is the center of everything in that town. He was the one who reported that BB-8 droid’s location. He runs the gangs and-“

“Are you explaining Unkar Plutt to _me_?”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m saying I know he’s dangerous. Do you want help in taking him down?”

“I’m not going to take him down. I just want to... talk.”

“ _Sure._ ”

She bit her cheek.

“I just need to find out the truth.”

“Well. Regardless. He’ll be a hard man to get truth out of. And he’ll be surrounded by his men. So-“

“Why... are you offering? It’s risky for you to go anywhere near civilization.”

He rose to dress himself as well. He looked at her.

“You helped me, didn’t you? Wasn’t _this_ ,” he gestured to the supplies she brought him, “a risk to you?”

“That’s... different...”

“No it isn’t. The Resistance would be unhappy if they found out you were helping me behind their backs.”

She swallowed. 

“And besides,” he went on, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What?”

“You know I can take whatever I want. If Unkar won’t confess, I can pull it out of his mind.”

Rey shivered. She remembered exactly how it felt for Kylo to invader her soul unwanted. She wouldn’t wish that on anyone. 

Except maybe Unkar. 

-

Kylo stood over her as she sat in the cockpit. She fiddled with its settings. The Millennium Falcon was back with Chewie undergoing repairs (10 years in the Jakku desert sand had not done it so well). But recruitment came with the highest precedence and immediacy. So temporary, she had to leave on another vessel.

Perhaps it was for the best. Kylo on the Falcon may not be a good idea right now.

Not yet at least.

“If there are any Stormtroopers still there,” Rey said, “You are staying on the ship.”

“We- er, The First Order - were only there to grab the map to Skywalker. After that, they all left.”

“But the bounty... if you’re recognized, they’ll report you immediately. Like how they did with BB-8.”

“Not if they’re dead first.”

“I’m not killing anyone!”

“Fine, fine. I’ll just cover up my face then.”

“And if you use the Force? To pull it out of his mind? That’s a dead giveaway to your identity.”

“Then we’ll Jedi-mind-trick him to forget.”

“There could be other witnesses...”

“Rey. We can handle this. Why are you fighting me on it?” 

She met his pushing. “It isn’t safe for you.”

“This isn’t safe for _you_! Remember they put out a bounty for you too. Especially since you... ‘killed Snoke.’”

She glared at him.

“Yeah, sorry about that again.”

She cursed in her seat -

“I... I don’t care... I need to do this.”

“I get it.” He bent down to flick on the controls beside her. “But I’m not letting you face down the town alone.”

Her chest was tight. There were a ton of variables at play. But Kylo wanting to help her, to be with her through this. She wasn’t used to that kind of thing. 

He put a hand on her should and gripped it with reassurance. His only thought was-

_You’ll turn. I’ll help you._

She put her own hand on his.

-

Hyperspace always captivated her. It was like a million meteor showers compressed into a second moment. And afterwards, the vortex of clouds and waves consumed her vision.

“We’ll have to be stealthy,” said Kylo from the backseat, interrupting her wonder.

“Right,” she said. “I have been walking around in disguises anyway. I also packed one for you.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, of course.”

That kind of detail. Kylo had received such thoroughness from those who had served him, but only due to fear of punishment. Not from thoughtfulness. He cleared his throat. 

“Well that is half the battle there. Do you know when Unkar would be alone?”

“He... still lives in the same house from when I was growing up.”

“Right...”

Rey fumbled her hands. She made reference to when Kylo interrogated her: “You saw all that?”

“... A little.”

She clenched her jaw. “Right. Well. For full disclosure. When my parents... sold me... I lived with Unkar as child. I was his slave. I worked in his junkyards and house until I was 15 and a new girl replaced me.”

“That’s... shitty.”

“Yeah. Real shitty.”

She was grateful they were positioned in such a way they couldn’t easily make eye contact. Her next words tumbled out over themselves:

“Unkar rolls out of bed two hours after sunrise and demands breakfast of beer and eggs. He opens his post before the heat of the day after triple counting the till. We would catalog everything from the cycle before until it’s lunchtime and he wanted soured gorg and another beer. I re-calibrated his ships during the slow afternoon hours. Then end-of-day was a rush until almost sunset. In between it all, his boys walk in with loan shark money. He takes his dinner with his boys in his office - two more beers and fried rat - and goes to bed right before midnight after a huff of spice. His house is connected in the back of the shop. Upper floor, first room to the right is his personal room. The only place he is truly alone and vulnerable.”

Kylo just listened through it all, not saying a word. Her description came out like she’d gotten off a shift there yesterday. She caught her breath and said:

“The best window we have is right before he takes the spice.”

-

They had arrived in the middle of the night cycle. Though eager to get to business, her first stop had been her home. Her old home. She had left in such haste before - she wanted to see how it still fared. 

And she knew it. 

It had been ransacked. 

Standing in the middle of her old living room, the place was a mess. Clothes were strewn across the floor. Her flower vase was scattered everywhere in pieces. All of her rations had been taken. Even her speeder was gone. But worst of all, “you did this to us” was painted over her tally marks over the wall. 

“What do they mean by that?” Kylo asked. 

Angry tears boiled up in her eyes, and she wiped them away.

“You’ll see.”

-

“Oh,” Kylo said. 

Having had to walk the long, arduous length of sandy dunes to keep discreet, they had finally come upon Niima Outpost. Or what was left of it. 

The village was broken. Tent posts destroyed, homes broken in twos. The townspeople had rectified what they could, but Kylo recognized the carnage of his troops when he saw it.

“I did this,” he spoke. 

Rey sighed. She didn’t necessarily have good friends to speak of where she was from, but it still hurt to see her homeworld wrecked regardless.

And of course, the only station that seemed untouched was Unkar Plutt’s shop and home. 

Her anger spiked through through the Force into Kylo’s heart.

And he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmdarkness.
> 
> I specialize in canon divergence between Rey and Kylo! If you like this dynamic of theirs, feel free to check out my other work - especially "The Stranger in Her Town."
> 
> Find me on tumblr - I'll follow back! @KyloWithAZukoArc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey just wants to talk. She just wants to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse mention, torture

They were to be stealthy. 

Luckily, the village was rather dark: between the reconstruction and the town’s energy saving practices, the pathways were quite dim. However, there were still those who preferred to suffer the chill of the desert night than face the hot sun. There were those who stirred awake. And any newcomers were sure to be noticed.

So Rey said: “Follow me.”

She knew these streets. Knew what corners would have lurking eyes. Kylo followed her, masked up, figure cloaked - the same as her - through a back way no one would use. They snaked their way to the middle of town, the center point that was Plutt’s hut. 

They could see his window lit from here. 

It was almost time.

Kylo could feel Rey’s building tension inside her. The anger and hatred built over long, long years of torment. _Let it flow through you_ , he thought to himself. 

At the back of the shop they found a door with a punch code. She tried the same pattern she used for what felt like a millennia. 

It didn’t work.

“Shit,” she said, “He changed the password.”

“I can force it open.”

“There’s an alarm. We’ll have to find another way.”

And at that moment, a girl half Rey’s age came around the bend. 

She had a trash bag in her hand, heading towards a dumpster nearby. They paused in their workings, as did she.

Kylo lurched to subdue the child, when Rey stopped him - “No, wait,” she said, holding him back. 

And Rey undid her face wrappings.

Kylo hissed, “What are you doing?”

Rey pressed, “Just hang on.” Then she redirected her attention to the girl: “Hey, Jyn.”

“Rey...!”

The girl, Jyn, gasped aloud, dropping the bag from her hands.

“What are you doing here?" Jyn panicked, "The First Order shot us up, and there’s a bounty on your head, and there’s...”

“I know. I know. We’re looking for Plutt.”

“Why?”

“We need to talk with him.”

“Why?”

Kylo chastised the girl, “Do you really think it wise to ask questions here?”

Jyn held herself in fear. Rey’s companion was large and spoke darkly; he could rip her in half without a thought. Yet Rey mildly shushed him.

“We just want to talk with Plutt,” Rey informed. 

Jyn looked back and forth between Rey and Kylo. 

“Do you want me to get him for you?”

“No, no... we’d rather go to him.”

Jyn peered back back up to the hulking mass that was Kylo in a dark poncho and swallowed.

“Are you going to hurt me?”

“No. Of course not,” Rey answered for him. “We just need to be let in.”

Jyn deliberated.

“Rey... I heard you killed Supreme Leader Snoke. Is that true?”

“Maybe,” Kylo replied. Rey shot him an angry glance, but she couldn’t very well correct the record to say it was him either, so the ‘maybe’ would have to suffice.

“Can you let us in?” Rey asked.

The girl opened and closed her palms for a bit. Then she gathered back up the trash and threw it into the dumpster. Jyn said,

“Just don’t tell him I did it. Please...” Jyn begged with the eyes of a kicked puppy. 

“We would never.”

And the girl nodded. She went to input the code - Kylo memorizing her finger placements - and the doors opened unto them. 

Upon the door opening, Kylo asked the girl,

“Is there anyone else inside right now?”

“The rest of his boys just left. It’s all locked up for the night. Well, supposed to be.”

“Good. It would be best if you made yourself scarce.”

The girl’s brimming wide eyes looked over to Rey, who bit her lip and nodded. 

The young one took off without so much as a second glance back. 

Once inside, Rey navigated them both through the packing room. It was filled head to toe with crates inside crates to be sent off to the surrounding systems. She took out her blaster then, as Kylo brought out one she got him.

Worming their way through the chaos, they came into the main hall of Unkar’s shop. And Rey felt sick. 

Kylo saw the flashes of her memories as she relived them. Here was where Unkar hurt her. He had slapped her by the counter when she wasn’t fast enough. When she was tired, he yanked her arm to get her to keep inventory. When she was so hungry she could keel over, he had shoved her to the ground by the till. 

He could hear the echoes through time even now. Her begging for Unkar to stop. Apologizing. Pleading for mercy. Begging for the pain to end. 

Kylo himself was now also filled with rage. 

Seeing Jyn was like a mirror into Rey’s past. It was nearing midnight, and Plutt still had the girl working? How many nights had Rey had to do the exact same thing?

She was trembling, and he could feel her gritting her teeth. 

“Upstairs,” Rey whispered. She readied her blaster, and Kylo followed in tow.

He made sure to trace her exact footing up the squeaky stairs. And coming up to the top, they spotted the shine of light from underneath Plutt’s door. They both could feel his gargantuan presence behind it. 

Kylo motioned to her - _on three. One, two_ —

And they busted in, blasters up, ready to fire.

But he wasn’t there. 

The spice was laid out onto the table just like Rey always remembered seeing through the cracks of her childhood, and he wasn’t there. 

But there was something else too Rey had never seen before at Unkar’s. Security video by his desk. 

They heard a _click_ behind them. 

“Welcome home, Rey.”

They spun around to see Unkar with a blaster three times the size of theirs combined in his hand. It was aimed at their heads. “MmmWe’ve installed some new toys since you were last here. What do I owe the pleasure?”

The shrouded figures had their guns at him as well. It was a standoff.

“What did you do with my parents?” she cut right to the chase. 

Unkar laughed horribly. 

“This, _again_??” He laughed and laughed. “You came back to ask the same old question of _‘Where are my parents_?’”

“You told me they sold me. And that’s all you said.”

“Because that is all there is to say.”

Rey looked to Kylo then. He nodded. 

The former Sith stepped forward and dipped into his darkness. In response, Unkar's blaster heated from charging.

“Hoho, one move closer pal and I’ll knock your-”

And Unkar couldn’t move. Out of nowhere, he couldn’t speak. He yearned to press his trigger finger, but it wouldn’t budge. 

Kylo then extended his hand to the Hutt, and Unkar fell to his knees, struggling to breathe. His gun now fell to the floor. 

“What did you do?” Kylo cooly spoke, “What really happened?”

Unkar’s brains felt like they were frying in his mind. Rey couldn’t look away from his grimacing. This torment, this ravaging; she knew exactly how dirty and pained it made one feel, and she couldn’t help but enjoy it, even a little. 

“They... They...,” Unkar uttered, “When they... sobered up... they, they came back for you.”

Rey’s heart sprang at the notion. She knew it. She knew there was some reason why she had always felt hope. Her parents had come back for her. They had!

“Where are they?” Rey’s voice sliced through the air. 

“They... demanded... you back...” Unkar’s head spun with anguish, “but... they had... no money... yet still... They kept on... I was getting tired... so tired of them...”

Every word was a struggle to utter against his will. Kylo’s grip turned stronger. 

“Ahhh!” Unkar yelped. 

“Then what?” Rey demanded. She needed it. She needed to hear it from his lips. “Tell me.”

“They... were nobody. I grew...weary of them. So I...”

Rey waited. She waited for it. Unkar’s eyes held no pride.

“So I..."

"So you _what_."

"... I had them killed.”

And Kylo released his hold on Plutt. Unkar coughed like he meant to hack up his lungs. And suddenly, Kylo’s saber flew into Rey’s hand. She clicked it on and with one swift motion raised it to her enemy's neck. Kylo didn’t move to take it back. 

Unkar looked up to her, the red flaring in her eyes. 

“So it’s true,” he surmised, gazing up upon his old slave girl from underneath the crossed lightsaber. “You... You did kill Snoke.”

“Beg for mercy,” Rey’s chill swam in the air. Kylo felt high from it.

“I... I...,” Unkar raised up his hands. “Now look here - you’re on the run... I can offer you shelter here. Keep you fed. Hidden. Make sure no one-”

“Mercy,” she reiterated, the red blade closing into him.

“Oh god, please, do you need money? I’ll give you the key to the safe. You’re on the run, you need credits, right? Please just-”

“MERCY!” Rey screamed at him and raked kyber burns across his chest.

“Aah!! Mercy!! Mercy, Rey!! Please! I can help you - I raised you! Have you no love for dear Uncle Plu--"

Rey roared. She utterly roared. She sliced his right hand off, then his left. He yelled from the intensity.

“BEG FOR MERCY," Rey screamed at the Hutt, " _Beg_ , like how you make Jyn beg. How you made me beg. How you made all the girls before us beg, too!”

“I’m so sorry please forgive me I’ll do anything just no more, please no more, dear god Rey I am begging you - please - stop - no - more --"

And she sliced his head off. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand, and Rey's revenge goes too far.

There was no time to process the body lifelessly sloshing to the ground. How it landed with a great _thud_. No time to notice how the saber had sliced through the bed and caught its blankets on fire. There wasn’t time to laugh. No time to cry. The moment Unkar had yelled out, his boys mobilized. 

Kylo had felt the creatures of men coming closer and closer while Rey had lost herself. But he himself was drunk on her fury, too, silently observing.

Following the dead mass _thump_ ing to the ground, the sound of lasers followed. 

Rey bashed back what streaks she could using the scrappy lightsaber skills she had, and Kylo froze the rest in the Force. Together, saber and blaster in hand, they lunged at the attackers together. 

It was a bloodbath. At this moment, Rey didn’t care anymore. Her head was swimming. The Dark Side had taken over. There was nothing to do but fight, and fight she did. And Kylo reciprocated her intensity. One by one their assailants fell to their devices. Even without Kylo’s signature weapon, his blaster did the trick just fine. 

Only one was left. And it knew when it was beaten. The fear of its eyes took up its entire face, and it ran. 

“They’ve seen you,” Kylo said, “They’ll report us.”

“Let’s go,” Rey dashed with him. 

The runaway had a head start, disappearing from sight. But the two Force users still sensed his presence _somewhere_. So they searched.

Rey noticed a familiar crack in the side of a wall. If she had been anyone else, she would have ran right by it. But unluckily for the runaway, the false wall used to be her secret hiding place. 

She didn’t even open it, she just stuck Kylo’s blade straight through the shallow facade. A scream louder than any she had heard before reverberated through the cramped building at that. And it was done. 

Rey panted. She nigh stopped to consider what she had just done, when she and Kylo smelled smoke. 

In Unkar’s room, the blanket fire had reached Unkar’s piles of junk. The piles of junk had reached the ceiling. And the ceiling spread everywhere else. The old home, filled to the brim with clutter and hoarded nonsense, was quickly lighting up.

If Rey had any practicality left in her, she would have taken the time to steal every portion and credit she could carry in Plutt’s name. She would have raided the supplies like the scavenger she was. But in that moment, Rey the scavenger was no where to be found. Rey the nobody was no where to be seen. Neither Rey the Jedi; that person didn’t exist. Only Rey the... Rey the...

Kylo took her hand. “We need to leave.”

She nodded, snapping out of her killer daze, sweat beating down her brow, and led him through the closest exit to the outside. 

But of course, the violence and blaze had awoken the whole town. They now watching the master of the outpost’s house go up in flames; they surrounded it from all sides.

Rey didn’t even have time to mask up in leaving. And Kylo kicked himself for getting too lost in the power to think clearly and avoid something like this. 

Everyone recognized her. It was over. There was no avoiding that now.

“Rey...” Jyn walked to the front of the line. “We heard his screams.”

Rey’s jaw was slack. But in a jip she straightened up, replying,

“He is dead. Unkar Plutt is dead."

Everybody shifted. This was unprecedented. He was essentially their leader, if one could call him that.

"For too long Unkar Plutt has controlled this town," Rey delievred, "Too long had he mistreated everyone. But now... you... we... are free.”

But before she could say anything else, another townsman threw out - 

“He was our connection to the outside world!”

And another threw out, “ _You_ brought the Fighters here, and they destroyed us!”

And another threw out, “How could you do this to us?!”

The push against her threw Rey. She knew they were mad, but she had hoped, perhaps out of denial, that killing Unkar would please them, liberate them. Unkar was nobody’s friend in this town after all. But now she saw that her deeds had only served to make them hate her even more.

“No— please—" she pleaded. Kylo, with his booming voice, spoke up for her:

“She released you from his bonds!”

“And what do we do now? He was the trade of our trading post! You’ve doomed us all!”

The entire pawnshop was lit with fire now. The desert night turned sunny from the light of its flames. Maybe if the shop was still functional, with all the lines of communication and work still standing, things would not have been so bad. But despite the fact that every villager wanted to put out the arson, there was no water to do so. They could only stand and watch as their livelihoods crumbled around them. Now they were essentially stranded in the desert, without the ties to their outside business connections. Plutt had held them close to his chest, and now there was no way to trace them.

At the dawning of this realization, the villagers started throwing rocks, rotten food, broken pieces of downed tents - anything - anything to show their anger at Rey and her companion.

“Please - _stop_! Don’t!” Rey asked the crowd. But it didn’t matter. The boos kept coming. The projectiles didn’t cease. Kylo tried to pull her away, but she stayed in place regardless. “- No - ” she said to him. She needed the people of her homeland to be on her side in this. There had to be a way to make this better. But what could she do?

And then someone in the swarm had a bright idea:

“Wait - I heard Rey has a bounty on her! Who can call the First Order!? We can use the money!”

The Force users upstarted. Did anyone have a radio to the outside world besides Plutt?

An unknown speaker affirmed: “I’m on it!”

It would seem so. Kylo and Rey had their answer.

“ _Get them_!” screamed another. “Don’t let them get away!”

Rey’s heart sank. As the mob advanced on them, the duo’s chances of keeping secret to the rest of existence was quickly disappearing. Any love her people had ever had for her in her 19 years growing up in the wasteland of Jakku was officially gone too.

They were surrounded, with a fire that only grew stronger at their backs. There was nowhere to run. In the split seconds before the Nimma Postians could grab them, though, Kylo extended his hand:

Instantly, the mob froze in their shoes. Stunned, barely registering what was happening, the advancement could not make another step forward. Likewise, anyone off to call the First Order could make no such move either. But Kylo could only still their charge; those in his grasp could still speak. For now, they all just yelled from surprise and terror. 

Kylo told this to Rey, “I cannot make them all forget us. There are too many.”

Rey panted. What to do? What to do?

She made one last bargain:

“Listen to me! If... if you let us go, I will send you supplies, money... anything! I will!”

But it was not enough. Instead, Jyn screamed aloud in horror: 

“That’s... Kylo Ren!” The panic in the young girl could not be contained: “He’s using the Force. It’s Kylo Ren!”

“Another bounty!” arose another. “The First Order wants him _too_!” 

A mix of emotions bled through everyone then: fear of Kylo’s power, his hold on them, but also the hope of not only turning in one bounty, but two. On Rey’s alone, the credits would revitalize them. They could get off the planet, start new lives. But with Kylo’s, too, they would be rich. Living like kings. 

And Kylo’s embrace began to strain; each and every villager struggled against him with renewed energy. He turned to Rey then,

_What do you want, Rey?_ He thought to her. _What do you want to do?_

The heat of her tears swelled in her eyes as the heat of the house behind them reached its apex. Now it was not only her identity entangled in this, but his, too. And there was no convincing the others to back down. 

Anger burned in Rey’s soul. This place, these people, even Jyn now. Anything to do with Niima Outpost had only caused her pain. And now it meant to feed her to the overlords. To benefit from her death. And live off Kylo’s.

He had asked this question to her like there was any other option. 

She spoke aloud: 

“ _No survivors_.”

-

Rey felt completely disconnected from her body. It wasn’t even like it was her moving her arms and legs. It wasn’t her slicing open Mahjur the town potter. Or Jubaj the moisture farmer. Or Kinben the fellow scavenger. Or Basumak the slimback rider. It wasn’t her. It wasn’t her. It wasn’t her. 

But it was. 

It was her who brought Meicod the threader to the sand. And Juhb the refiner to his knees and taking his eyes. It was her. She did these things. Alongside Kylo, the Dark Force user the universe shuddered before. 

He breathed in her passion, her sense of betrayal; everything Rey had held back from childhood and teenagedom and early adulthood. The things she had halted herself from thinking, from doing, for years. Rey had always held herself back. 

Well, no more. 

As they wiped the town clean of loose ends, the embers of Plutt’s post and home flitted away in the breeze. Immediately the stray sparks caught on the cloth of the closest foodstuff tent. And then it spread to the laundry fitters’ abode. And then. And then. 

The whole of Niima Outpost was up in smoke. The red of Kylo’s saber was not the only red to cast on them now. The town was eaten up by the orange of so many kinds of fires.

By the time it was over, there was nothing left but ash and blood. In not even an hour, Niima Outpost had been wiped off the map. 

It powdered away in the chill of the night. As the remnants of the trading town cooled, so did Rey’s fury. She began to see straight again, and what she could see was little Jyn crouching before her. The girl was crying. 

“You, you said, you said wouldn’t hurt me,” the child managed to stutter out. Seeing the slave girl who had taken Rey’s place in such a horrid way prodded the Light back in Rey. 

But Jyn had sicked the town on Kylo. Whether it was intentional or not. Risking his wellbeing was unforgivable to Rey. He was standing behind her as the town smoldered in ruin. She held the saber to Jyn’s throat. 

“Leave... and never come back,” was all Rey said. 

Jyn scampered to her feet and sprinted off into the dark. And that was the last they ever saw of her. 

-

The blot if the town was left in blackness. What little cinders there were only scattered idly on the ground. Rey caught her breath. As did Kylo. 

They surveyed their damage. The carnage. All was quiet. The only presence they felt were their own. 

Kylo waited for her. Waited to see what she would do. He felt the push and pull in her. How would she react?

And Rey started laughing. Delirious. The final swirlings of the Dark Side in her veins from the high of the battle, the thrill of revenge.

Until she started to cry. 

She fell to the ground and Kylo ran to her side. He held her then, as it was the only thing to do. He just let her ride.

Kylo knew exactly what she was feeling - not just from the bond, though there was that, too - he understood her exact position, what she needed right now.

She bawled into him, the turmoil of emotions battering their beings, and they laid down in the middle of town. 

“It’s okay... it’s okay...,” he whispered to her. Rey trembled, shook, quivered. 

“I... I just... I.”

“I know. Let it out. Let it out.”

So she did.

She fucking screamed.

And screamed some fucking more.

-

All was entirely quiet now. Every bit of zest left in Rey was gone. But still she spoke, however weakly:

“I can’t be here anymore.” Her tears had long since dried. “I can’t stand it.”

“I’ll carry you,” Kylo said.

But she didn’t even process what he said. Rey was out before he even reached his feet.

-

Rey would awake back in a tent. She discovered Kylo’s arm wrapped around her; god, what time it was? For a moment she was so confused, until the previous night’s events came crashing back into her system. 

She stifled a sob at that. Though small, it was enough to wake her lover. 

“Hey...,” he said, pulling her closer. She cuddled into him.

“I’m so sorry.”

“No,” he said. “I get it.”

An odd, small chuckle escaped her from his words. “What?” he asked. 

“You do get it... You get it better than anyone else.”

He clutched her. 

“When I... when I killed Han,” he swallowed, “I didn’t get the chance to mourn. Not freely.”

She nodded, wishing to hear everything he ever wished to say. He went on:

“I wanted you to have what I couldn’t.”

Her lips tugged tiredly into a smile. “Thank you...,” she said. She yearned to ask, “Was it... Did it feel this same way?”

“Empty?” he looked her over. “Necessary? Good? Awful? Like it was everything you needed and you wish you never done it?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

Another tear escaped her eye. 

And he kissed her. 

And she kissed back. 

In this moment, neither of them had felt so completely understood. Their bond sang like a chorus in a church between them. They shared so much. It went further than just lust. Further than even their connection. The pain of betrayal, the desire for power, to dominate. At the center of it all, hurt. Just hurt. And wanting to be seen and loved. And so that is what they did. She saw him. He saw her. She loved him.  
And he loved her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT and EPILOGUE.

They were still an utter mess from the night before, yet here, together, they each found the other the most beautiful, captivating thing. Their lips softly pushed and pulled like the tide, their tongues seeking answers inside each other, their hands gliding wherever they may. It was amateur but sweet: whatever awkwardness in their newness was made up for in earnestness. He rolled on top of her, his weight crushing her into a diamond, and she loved it.

It must have still been early morning, she surmised, as the heat of the day had not struck too fiercely. She was grateful for it, as Kylo’s warmth plenty surrounded her. She wanted him as close as he could possibly get. She wrapped herself around him. 

“Ben...,” she mustered between kisses. “There’s so much.”

“There is,” he whispered into her neck. The bond felt like its own kind of high here. Whereas the Dark Side’s hold had felt like a vice grip, the bond felt more like suspension in an ocean. That same flow akin to a sea current passed between them. It was the most wonderful thing. 

She went to touch him. God he yearned for it. She spoke:

“Ever since I saw you,” she began to confess, “this is all I wanted.”

He smiled coyly. “For me to fuck you?” 

“In the woods, you terrified me to my core. It awoke something inside me.”

“Last night, you terrified me.” He bit her ear. “You thrilled me. I wanted to take you right there by his corpse.”

An involuntary spit of air escaped from her then. He was feeling her back. 

She asked of him: “Please do it now."

So he ravaged her. He would have ripped off her clothes were there spares, so he roughly yanked everything off her instead until she was naked, and so was he. The energy from the night before circulated again. 

“I’m going to make you mine,” he threatened.

“I need it now. Please, I can’t wait any longer. I-”

And he entered her.

Fuck caution; the Dark Side pumped through their veins and there was nothing that could stop them now. 

The first stab was always the hardest. She squeaked as he pushed inside.

“Take it, baby,” he urged to her. 

“Give it all to me,” she relayed. It hurt, it was uncomfortable, but it would only be temporary. When he was fully sheathed, he embraced her fully, letting her grow accustomed to the stretch. She mewed from it, and he kissed her cheek.

“I’m going to move now,” he said.

“Please, please, please, do it. Do it; fuck me, Kylo-”

Her desperation spurred him into a monster. After a few initial moves, he turned to all out thrusting her. He pinned her to the ground so she couldn’t possibly get away if she dared to try. She was propped up on blankets for his full access, and her slickness felt so good, so right; he wasn’t going to last. 

“I’m already going to come,” he relayed. 

“Do it in my mouth,” she ordered.

Hearing her say that almost made him come right then and here. But he pulled out quickly, shuffling forward over her torso, and she covered him. He felt like he could scream. 

His emissions could have choked her, along with the rest of him. A bit of him dripped onto her chest, and god it was just so much. Too much. Just right. 

When his climax started trailing on the come down, he was so out of breath. She held in a cough as he took himself back from her, and she swallowed.

It was the most gorgeous thing to behold. He kissed her with reverance. 

“That was amazing,” he reveled.

“God it was,” she admired. But she wasn’t anywhere near done yet. “I need more of it.”

“I’m going to devour you,” he purred. She was undone. 

He skulked down between her thighs, squeezing them with his hands. Her musk was completely intoxicating; he felt totally drunk off of it; there was no time to waste, he jumped right in. 

She screeched. It was so much and all of the sudden. “I’m too sensitive. Please eat me like... like how you were kissing me.”

So he took a breath to slow down, gaining another scent of her in the process. God his head was going to explode. 

His renewed gentleness flooded her being with ecstasy. He massaged her clit with his lips, gently sucking on it with careful tenderness. And then he put a finger in her. 

“God, yes, that,” she expressed, “I need that.”

So he put another one in, curling his fingers ever so slightly upwards, retreating them in and out. She was almost there. 

“Please just keep doing that. Just that. It feels so good, Kylo... I...” And she couldn’t talk anymore. She held onto the building pressure for dear life. Kylo concentrated hard to keep doing exactly what he was doing; no more, no less. He could sense her tension rising. He felt so, so powerful giving this to her.

_Yes, come for me, Rey_ , he sent to her through their wavelength, _Come for me, babygirl_. 

And it was over. Her being trembled in his mouth. She crumbled before him. He looked up to watch her face as it happened, the contortions of pleasure. He felt so darkly satisfied in seeing it. 

He released himself off her, and they both caught their breaths. He wiped her chest off with a bloody wrap from the night before, then pulled himself back up to hold her. 

Just in time, too. The tent was now beginning to swelter from their heat and the sun outside. He grabbed some water from their canteens first. They drank with great thirst. 

“That was incredible,” he said. 

“That’s my line,” she laughed. He traced his fingers over her shoulder as she mused: “It... Something about it felt so similar to last night. I don’t know what it was.”

“You don't know?”

“What?” she inquired.

“You’ve been tapping into the Dark Side since last night.”

She stared doe eyed. No, she hadn’t realized that. The shock was plain on her face.

“Is that what this has been?” she clarified. 

“Yes... that basking in power. Anger. Control. Desire.”

She blinked; something was turning in the gears of her her skull. He knew something was clicking into place. But also. Something else was holding her back. Then her voice became sad:

“I can never go back to the Resistance,” Rey started. “Not after... not after what I did.”

He gave her a knowing look, a glance that said “See how I feel now?”

“I get it,” she acquiesced. There was too much evil here. It was one thing to hold it. For the potential to be there. But now that it had been fully unleashed...

He licked his lips: “You could always... _not_ tell them.”

“There is no way I could bury this,” she mourned. Another bout of tears was readying itself inside her. In one night she had gone from champion of the Resistance to a scourge upon her hometown, working with the man who was supposed to be her enemy, reformed to her lover. 

There were too many layers there.

She gripped the blanket at her side. There is no way in hell she could ever face Finn again. Or Poe. Or Chewy. Most of all, Leia. 

Yeah. She knew exactly how Kylo felt.

So another option arose in her mind.

“Could...” She hardly got it out. 

“... yes?” he gently prodded. 

She took a deep breath -

“We’re both on the run. Neither of us can ever face the Resistance again. And there is no one else to turn to. We’re too... far gone...”

“Yeah...?” Kylo’s chest felt tight. She looked him in the eye. 

“Could you teach me the Dark Side of the Force?”

It took a moment to even register what just transpired. He blinked. 

Then fucked her right then and there again. 

Coming back up for air, he stated, catching his breath: “Yes. Yes I will teach you. My apprentice.”

And her eyes _shined_. 

-

And so they left the world behind. Running eternally from the First Order, and abandoning their posts, Kylo and Rey became the next two Sith. As there were always two, no more, no less. 

They would sing in their domination, growing in power. He brought her deeper and deeper into the Dark ways of the Force, and she threw herself into his teachings. Eventually she would get her own kyber crystal, stolen from a hidden temple, and she would cause it to bleed. 

As the years passed, they would seek their own territories. Amass their own armies. They would overthrow the First Order. They would crush the Resistance. 

Until it was only them two sitting on the throne. He would kiss her hand. His Empress. She would hold his chin. Her Emperor.

And nothing would ever stand in their way. 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as @KyloWithAZukoArc
> 
> I write Reylo exclusively. If this is your shit, I'm gonna be making more!


End file.
